Running to You
by SH Ships Sherlock
Summary: Sherlock and John receive a case on how 1000 people from all over the world disappeared in less than a month. But Sherlock needs help to crack the case. So he calls up his friend the Doctor. John doesn't know who the Doctor is, but he is about to know him very well...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So… I started writing this late at night a few days ago. And I have now gone through it and elaborated and added on and fixed up what I originally wrote. Enjoy! Also, I only own a TARDIS dress and some TARDIS and Dalek socks. That is all I own of either Sherlock or Doctor Who.**

**Summary:** I don't really know where I am going with this, so I guess I should say that this is an adventure with Sherlock, John, and the Doctor. A mysterious enemy has come to Earth and started stealing people, and, well, if you want to know more you just have to read the story.

**Place in Series:** Alternate Season 3 where Mary hasn't entered John's life yet. I might change this, just depends on how the story goes.

The wind gusted through the trees as John walked back to 221B Baker Street after picking up some take- out for Sherlock and him to eat while working on their newest case. It had to do with over 1000 people of different ages, genders, backgrounds, jobs, and connections disappearing around the globe in less than one month. The only things all of these disappearances had in common were the strange tracks left behind by the kidnappers at the site of the disappearance and the quickness of the disappearances... or at least that is what Sherlock told John.

Just an hour earlier Sherlock had told John to go pick up some take- out, John's choice, while he searched for anything useful in his mind palace. Of course, John agreed. Having gone through quite a few dangerous, life- threatening situations with Sherlock by his side, John would do almost anything he said. Almost, but not everything. As he left the flat after receiving the call from the Chinese take-out restaurant Sherlock and John frequented often saying that their food was almost ready, John heard Sherlock pick up the phone. So he stayed in the hallway to try to figure out who he was calling. Sherlock never called anyone; he much preferred texting any day. Sherlock then cleared his throat and said, "Doctor? It's me, Sherlock… No, I haven't called you to take you up on your offer to go to the Lost Moon of Poosh and explore… I haven't called you to tell you that your bow tie is cool, either. Because it is not cool, it just makes you look like a mixture of an old man and a child… Fine, fine. I'll take that insult, but only because I already gave you one…Doctor, I really have something rather urgent to talk to you about… Because you have been distracting me from the point of this call by asking me all of these questions!... Doctor. Doctor, listen to me. I called you because there have been some disturbances on Earth… No, not as big as the whole planet moving or anything like that. It's a smaller scale — for the moment, at least… 1000 people of different backgrounds have disappeared from the Earth in less than a month… Yes, they have a few things in common… I was about to get to it! You didn't allow me to complete my sentence! They disappeared quickly and had strange marks around the site of the disappearance… They had one more thing in common… You, Doctor. You had met them all at some time of their life… I am sorry to say that Captain Jack Harkness is one of the victims of these extraterrestrials… Yes, Doctor, give my intellect a bit of credit. Of course I know that they are extraterrestrials, what else could they be? ... After the time I spent with you, I thought I could identify them, but I can't… Please, Doctor, please say you will come and help me on this case… It is January the 28, 2014 in London, England, Earth, the Solar System… Yes, I was poking fun at you… I know, I am a bit surprised, too… Remember, 221B Baker Street… Ok, see you then."

Sherlock hung up the phone and John walked down the stairs, stunned. On his way to the Chinese take- out he mulled over what he had overheard. For one thing, he had no idea who this Doctor bloke was. How did Sherlock know him and why had he never told Sherlock about him before? Why was Sherlock saying that this case's criminals were extraterrestrials? Who was Captain Jack Harkness? Why was Sherlock asking for help on this case, from this… Doctor no less? He was still thinking about all of these things when he was walking back. Lost in his thoughts, John didn't find the higher- pitched, more- mechanical sound strange with all the whooshing of the wind. Until he saw a police box from the 1960s appear out of nowhere. A man in a tweed jacket and a bow tie stepped out of the police box and saw John standing in front the police box with his mouth open in shock.

"Oh, hello there. You must be John. Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, shaking John's hand, "Do you know where Sherlock is?"

"I am also a doctor, you know," John said by way of introduction and confirmation, "And he is up in our flat. Come on, I'll show you in."

John was interested to learn more about this Doctor and how he knew Sherlock so well, so he ushered the Doctor in to 221 Baker Street. And up the stairs they went, John and the Doctor, up to 221B and their destiny. Little did either of them know what had happened to Sherlock while John had been out.

Notes:

Picture for the story is by solo1861 on fanpop!

**So, what did you think? A review would be much appreciated, and it would be equally great if you would go check out the Sherlock fic I am working on ****From Darkness I Awake: A Johnlock Fanfic****. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I realize that this chapter is shorter than the previous one. It's because it was such a good place to leave off! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who, sadly.**

"Sherlock," John yelled while running up the stairs with the gangly Doctor, whoever he was, behind him, "There's someone here to see you." John and the Doctor entered 221B Baker Street to find an absence of a certain Sherlock Holmes.

"Hoh, what is this? What are you, you little beauty?" the Doctor muttered to himself, holding a strange metal disk between his pointer and index finger, "What planet do you come from? Who left you here?" Then the Doctor sort of licked the disk, smacking his lips.

John just considered him a whack- job and left it at that. The Doctor pulled out a slender metal cylinder with lots of buttons and pressed the biggest one, making the top of the cylinder open and produce a dim blue light and emit a high- pitched whining noise. The disk lit up and a holographic image came out of the top. Some weird metal creatures with a toilet plunger and whisk as a mouth and an arm, respectively, and small balls welded to the metal plates of their body were the only things on the screen. Then they started talking.

"Doc- tor. We have kid- napped you fri- end, Sher- lock Hol- mes. If you do not come res- cue him in five days, we will ex- termin- ate him!" the strange creatures said in a nasally robotic voice.

They showed a quick shot of Sherlock passed out on the floor of 221B, and then the hologram went back into the disk. From the quick glimpse that John had seen, Sherlock had been knocked out by something and his hair was a mat of dark curls. Then the disk, of course, promptly imploded. The Doctor looked pale and nervous, and then he glanced over at John, as though unsure of what he thought of the whole thing. "You ready to do on an adventure?"

"An adventure? Where? My friend has gone to who knows where, and he called you before he disappeared without even telling me that someone else might be popping by. He never even told me about you, you know. I have no idea who you are or how you know Sherlock."

"I can show you the universe. And save Sherlock. And I will tell you who I am… but only if you come with me."

"Oh. Well, I still have no idea how you know Sherlock."

"I first met Sherlock when he was nine years old. I crash- landed in his backyard and since no one was home, he let me come in and eat. We went on an adventure or two and managed to keep in touch. Twenty-three years after first meeting Sherlock Holmes, I get a call from him asking if he could come on an adventure with me for a few years. So I said, 'Sure, why not? I don't have a companion for the moment and you can tell me what you have been up to.' So he told me all about you and your cases together and about Moriarty and the fall and all of that. We traveled across the galaxies for two years, and then he couldn't wait any longer to come back to you and tell you that he wasn't dead. Also, my ship also has a swimming pool. So, are you coming or not?"

"Oh, god yes."

**I don't know when I will next be able to update, a bit busy at the moment. So… what did you think? Please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I've just been crazy busy with schoolwork and stuff. But I'm pretty proud of this chapter, worked quite a bit on it. So hope you enjoy and sorry for the delay!**

**Note: Still own nothing when one is talking about Sherlock and Doctor Who copyrights and shows.**

The Doctor opened the doors of the police box with a flourish. "Wow," John said. That was all he could think to say. The box opened up into a large, well- lit atrium, the centerpiece being a circular console with a large cylinder and a more curvature cylinder inside it. He also could see several other doors leading out of the atrium. It had sort- of orangey lighting and had all these random holes in the floor beneath the elevated platform that the console sat on. One thing John noticed a dearth of was chairs. There were only two of them. Where would Sherlock sit when he gets here?

"Well? What do you think?" the Doctor asked, slouching against the console with his arms and legs crossed.

"When can we go find Sherlock?" The Doctor looked quite disgruntled by this question.

"Well, haven't heard that one before… I was more expecting 'It's bigger on the inside!'"

"It is, but I care a little bit more about Sherlock as he just so happens to have been KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS."

"Ok, ok, I see your point. I have already found Sherlock's exact location by finding the transmitter before the holographer blew up. We can go find him right now."

That instantly made John happier, glad he would soon be able to have Sherlock back. He had already lost him once with the fall; he wasn't ready to lose him again. John would go to the ends of the universe to get his Sherlock back. "Good. Let's go, then. What are we waiting for?"

The Doctor quickly got up from his slouched stance and started to push himself off the sides of the console as he pushed a button here and zig- zagged a lever there and rang a bell over here and so on until he pulled one large lever down and John almost hit his head on the railing, the jolt was so powerful. Just a few seconds later, the shaking stopped. John gingerly got up from the floor and was brushing himself off as the Doctor got up off the floor.

"Well, that was a little rougher than I thought it would be. Having some troubles, old girl? Would you like to go outside and rescue Sherlock now?"

John looked at the Doctor like he was made, because he was. Go rescue Sherlock? How? We are still in London and Sherlock is on another planet. As John walked towards the door, the Doctor followed and called out, "Don't go too far past the door or else you will pass the TARDIS's protective force field and the Daleks will kill you."

John stopped by the door, curious at the first bit of information the Doctor threw his way. "Who are the Daleks? What's the TARDIS? Also, before we go out, tell me everything about this mission. I won't risk compromising this mission because some mad friend of Sherlock doesn't tell me everything there is to know."

The Doctor sighed and told John everything. "We are now on Zandersonia, a secret base camp I found a couple years ago. The TARDIS is the ship that you are in at the moment. Time And Relative Dimension In Space, otherwise known as TARDIS. The Daleks are a race of genetically altered Timelords without the Timelord bit. They are basically just a brain in a metal container (now I'm just making them sound like Cybermen, he muttered softly) and can suck out your blood and organs until there is only skin left and can kill you by electrocution. Now that I think about it, they are actually pretty dangerous. I mean, they have killed me before."

"What are Timelords?"

**First off, yes, Zandersonia was intentionally like the name Anderson. And I just couldn't help making John start to annoy the Doctor a little bit. Or maybe this will make him want to make John his new companion. What would Sherlock think of that? Who knows? I mean, I certainly don't. I also don't know when my next update will be, sorry. Crazy life of a G/T high-school student, you never know when you are going to have time. See you on the flip-side!**

**-SH**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't have anything to say today, so let's just jump right in!**

**Note: Like usual, I own nothing.**

The Doctor just sighed and moaned out softly, so softly that John had to strain to hear him, "Oh my goodness, I had forgotten just how many questions humans ask. Always so inquisitive. I guess since Amy and Rory… left I have forgotten what life used to be like." He then cleared his throat and said loud enough for John to hear clearly, "Timelords are… were a great and powerful people that lived on the planet Gallifrey. They were all destroyed in a gigantic battle with the Daleks that spanned all across time and space called the Time War. I said all were destroyed, but that isn't just quite true. One, sadly, lived."

"Who? Who was it?"

"I- It was me. I am the last of my kind. That is the reason Sherlock and I got along so well. Neither of us felt like we belonged."

"Oh. Can we go rescue Sherlock now?"

"Of course! Off we go then."

John and the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, but didn't walk too far. And sent to greet them were millions of Daleks. "Lovely," the Doctor muttered (mostly to himself, but John overheard him once again), and then said in a loud voice, "Oh, this is just lovely. Whose idea was it to spring this lovely little trap, ensnaring people as he went along. First entrancing Mr. Holmes with a case he couldn't resist, then making sure that he would call me. Such elaborate plans just to get me here."

"The pur- pose of the dis-tract- ion was not to get you here. It was to get Mi- ster Holmes! You are but a lov- ly add- ition for us to ex- ter- min- ate!"

"Hmm, this isn't going as I planned," the Doctor muttered.

"That was your plan!"

"Well… yes. I was 90% sure it would work."

A slow clapping came from the shadows. "Well, 90% is better than 40%, isn't it… Doctor."

The Doctor looked confused. "You know my name, but I don't know yours. Who are you and what is your planet of origin?"

"Oh, I am really very disappointed in you. I hail from the plant Earth, your most beloved of all planets, or so the Daleks tell me. My name? My name is Philip. Philip Anderson."

And Anderson, the annoying Anderson that Sherlock constantly told to shut up, stepped into the light. "Surprise, Doctor Watson. Glad you could make it in time for your dearest friend's execution."

**Ha ha, I felt like being evil and leaving it off right there. I know where I want to go with this fic, there are only a few chapters left, I just don't know when I will be able to finish. A big thank you to all of you who follow and review! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Since I have finished writing this chapter already, I can tell you that we are almost done, my friends! Only one more chapter to go! Now, this one might be filled with some controversy, just putting that out there beforehand.**

**Note: Of course, I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or Sherlock or anything related to that.**

Anderson was cackling evilly. "Anderson? Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because Sherlock destroyed my LIFE! I spent all those years being criticized, even lost my job, because I believed in Sherlock Holmes. And then he shows up and what do I get? Lies and cruel words. That's all I ever got from Sherlock Holmes. Ever. So when I happened across these Daleks taking someone, I went up and asked them if they could do something for me and that I would do something momentous for them in return. For, you see, I had decided to spy on Sherlock a few times, see if he was up to anything suspicious, and one day I saw him come home with this guy, the Doctor. Or at least that was what he called him, Doctor, not the Doctor. And so I also found out in that way that these Daleks, which the Doctor had been kind enough to describe in great detail, were the Doctor's longest enemy. You couldn't imagine my delight to happen across them. So I told them I could plant the perfect trap for their Doctor, and they agreed to hear me out. So I set up for hundreds of people to be abducted, telling the Daleks to just take the first isolated person they could find. I knew that this would pique Sherlock's interest and that he would eventually draw you in too. We had been hovering over Baker Street for a while, waiting for the call and for you, John, to be out of the house. And so we went in and got Sherlock, shooting that quick video and getting out. We just barely missed you."

"That's a lot of trouble to go through just for some payback," the Doctor said, clearly miffed that a 'mere human' managed to trap him.

"Oh, it's not just payback. No, no, no, no. I plan to kill Sherlock Holmes, even if it is the last thing I do, for all the pain and hardship he put me through. Payback is too good for him. Sherlock Holmes is going to die, just as I died after I told the Daleks my plan over a month ago." The Doctor and John stared at Anderson as if he was an alien, because he sort of was. "Strange, I totally forgot about that until just now." And then violent convulsions shook his body as an eyestalk emerged from his forehead and a whisk- like gun emerged from his hand. "Bring the prisoner forward," Anderson said in a robotic voice.

"What happened to him?" John whispered to the Doctor.

"The Daleks converted him because he didn't have any use for him otherwise after he told them the plan. The always do it, but it still breaks my heart every time."

Sherlock was dragged forward with chains shackled to each arm, which were in turn connected to two Daleks. He was so thin that his skin hung from his bones, his hair was a mess of curls with streaks of dried blood interwoven, and his breathes were so labored that John could clearly hear them from over ten meters away.

"Sherlock!" John shouted, unconsciously moving toward him. The Doctor was barely able to keep him inside the protective bubble.

And then Sherlock was finally in front of Anderson. After he had looked up at his captor, he said in a dry, raspy voice, "Anderson. I should have known that it would have been you. I am sorry for all I have done to you. But I can see that my sorrow will not help me here, as you are not really Anderson anymore," he finally looked over at John and the Doctor, "Oh, hello Doctor! So nice of you to have come to my possible- death. But did you really have to bring John?"

"Yes. He was quite obstinate that he had to come and save you," the Doctor said defensively.

"Well, that's unfortunate, as he will now have to see me die, since you lot can't get any closer."

"No, Sherlock, please. God no," John pleaded as only he could with Sherlock, and then said with a look of determination, "I am going over there."

"No, stay exactly where you are. Don't move."

"Alright, fine," John said with a huff of indignation.

"Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?"

"Do what? Sherlock, what are you planning to do?"

"John. John, will you please give my regards to Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson and Molly Hooper and Mycroft? Please promise me you will tell them how I died and warn them for the future. You too, Doctor."

"We promise," they both said.

"Good. Good," Sherlock said. Then seemingly out of nowhere a beam of electricity hit Sherlock square in the heart. Before his heart stopped completely he used his last few breathes to wheeze out, "I love you." And then he was dead.

"No! Sherlock, no!" John screamed, rushing over to the body, not really caring if he was killed at the moment. "No, you were never supposed to leave me again. How dare you! How dare you!" John screamed at the corpse, tears running down his face as he stomped around like a child in the throes of a tantrum. For Sherlock Holmes was well and truly dead.

**So… despite what it may look like, the story is not yet over! And yes, I did take some of the lines from The Reichenbach Fall and incorporate them to show the parallels between both of these possible- or- real deaths. You'll just have to wait and see what I come up with next!**


	6. Epilogue 1

**A/N: So… while writing this I realized that this is only one of two endings. So I kind of lied last time. There will be one more chapter after this. This one is pretty feelsy.**

**Note: I don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who, which everyone should know by now.**

Sherlock lay dead in John's arms. He couldn't make himself move. The Doctor ran over to him, yelling at the Daleks, "Look, you Daleks! I could kill you all in one moment, and you know it! So don't you dare kill this man!" The Doctor finally reached John and said softly, "John. John, we have to go. Soon the Daleks will realize that I have no way to defeat them."

"He's gone! He left me!" John sobbed.

The Doctor stopped his pleading and just dragged John back to the TARDIS.

"No! Sherlock!"

"John, I have a way for you to get Sherlock back. You just have to listen to me, John. Calm down. I will save him for you."

John just sniffled out a quiet, "How?"

"I can take us back to just a few minutes before we originally got here and change our coordinates slightly so that we land right in Sherlock's cell. Then we take out the silent- metal- cutters that I bought on the planet Shan Shen, which is not a very nice place, and cut Sherlock out of there. Then we leave before we originally landed and Shabam! We have Sherlock!"

"I don't really get how that works."

"Oh, that's ok, John. Just think of it as something wibbly- wobbly timey- whimey spacey- wacey." John didn't response to that, so the Doctor just went up to the console and started flipping levers and fiddling with gadgets. John heard the whooshing sound and soon after the large plop, which made him fall over. Again. "Here we are, John! Just hand me those silent- metal- cutters right next to you and we will go save Sherlock."

John got the cutters and they got out of the TARDIS. Sherlock was shackled to the wall. John couldn't help but cry out with joy for the one he thought was dead. When Sherlock heard him, his head jerked up and he smiled. "I was hoping you guys might come get me out of this situation," he said, still smiling wryly.

"I would never not try to," John replied. He handed the Doctor the silent- wood- cutter, since his hands were so shaky and he didn't even want the slightest possibility of Sherlock dying again. It just took a few moments for Sherlock to be free. They all quickly got into the TARDIS and left Zandersonia for good.

Baker Street was quiet for once. It was a perfectly clear and sunny day. Then little gusts of wind whispered around the trees, accompanied by the faint whooshing omnipresent with the TARDIS. The blue box materialized and out stepped Sherlock and John. "Won't you go on an adventure with me? I've been so lonely lately," the Doctor pouted at them.

"Doctor, I have just been chained to the wall and almost killed," Sherlock said. The Doctor and John shared a knowing glance. "I sort of would like a little break before going on another of your mad- cap adventures."

"Fine. How about I pick you guys up in a week?"

"Two weeks."

"Deal."

They shook on it, then the Doctor closed the door to the TARDIS as John and Sherlock stepped back. Shortly after, Sherlock's matted curls were pushed back from his forehead as the TARDIS dematerialized and went away. Sherlock slowly started to go up the stairs to 221B, with John following close behind. Once they entered the flat, Sherlock turned to face John. "I was dead, wasn't I?"

John didn't even bother to hide it anymore. Sherlock had already found out, why continue to pretend differently. "Yeah. You did."

"I could tell by your extreme relief to see me. Also by the tracks the tears made down your face and your red eyes and nose." John just stood there, annoyed at himself for not even making the effort to really cover up his feelings.

"Well, yeah," John muttered, "You sort of died. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. It's just nice to know you care." Then Sherlock stepped toward John and enveloped him in a big bear hug. "I won't leave you ever again," Sherlock whispered into John's golden brown hair that was beginning to be dusted with grey, "I promise."

"You know you can't keep that promise, Sherlock," John muttered.

Sherlock just answered him with an "I promise." And keep it he did.

**Ok, so only one more chapter to go! And it's the depressing one! Sorry for this one taking forever, I have been ****crazy**** busy lately. Haven't really had time to write anything, sadly. But there is an awesome new fic in my little Olympic series, ****The Games****.**


	7. An Apology to All

This is not a chapter, sorry for all who were hoping this was. This is an apology for not updating recently. I am so sorry, my life has just been crazy busy at the moment. If you feel like I am only doing this with your story, this is happening with every story. I promise to do a really update in about a week, though. I will make you proud! Once again, sorry if you thought this was an actual update.


	8. Epilogue 2 (Alternate Ending)

**A/N: So, this is the alternate ending I promised. Sorry it took so long! I have been so busy as of late and working on so many different things, which I suggest that you maybe go check out! I have been quite busy on FictionPress, and my link is on my Profile page. Please go check them out and review! This is a very sad chapter, I must say, and there is some graphic-ness and John says a bad word. Not that unusual for the boys of 221B.**

**Note: Like usual, I still own nothing. Sorry to disappoint.**

John and the Doctor entered the TARDIS, trying to get back to save Sherlock from the evil Anderson. The TARDIS landed with a hard thump. Cautiously, John opened the door. Sherlock was still dead on the floor. They hadn't moved at all. "Doctor…" John called ominously.

"What? What is it?" the Doctor looked out the door and said, "Oh… what happened old girl? You couldn't do me a favor this one time? This one single time? After all that you put me through, just one favor… Just. One. Favor." By the time he finishes this little rant, the Doctor is sobbing on his knees, clasping the door of the TARDIS like she is a goddess that can give him a cure.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" John choked out around his tightening throat, his voice slightly raspy. He furiously swiped away his tears. "What will I do without Sherlock?"

"John… I don't know. I'm sorry. But I do think it would be best if we got out of here now," the Doctor replied, still in shock that his good friend and companion was gone.

Whenever they landed back in front of 221 B Baker Street, John could hardly bear to go up the stairs and face the flat he had shared with his best friend. He slowly made his way up the stairs, trailing his fingers along the wall, feeling all the strange little ridges, wondering if any had been made by Sherlock. When he finally made his way to the landing, he hesitated before inserting his key into the door and unlocking it.

When he entered, John started crying. Never again would Sherlock sit in his chair. Never again would Sherlock lay across the couch with his hands over his lips, thinking about some case or another. Never again would Sherlock get bored enough to shoot or spray- paint the wall. Never again would Sherlock make the kitchen explode whilst he is conducting some sort of experiment. Never again would John be subject to experiments without being told so. Never again would John have to listen to Sherlock playing the violin through all hours of the night. Never again. John couldn't get over the fact that his friend was gone for good this time.

John felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" the Doctor queried softly, leading John into the room and making him sit down. Making him sit down in Sherlock's chair. That just made John sob even more. But he had to pull himself together. For Sherlock.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. You can go if you wish."

"Are you sure? You don't seem to be fine."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I will live. It's just standard grief."

"Are you sure about that, John?" the Doctor speculated with a small frown, "I'll check up on you in a few days, okay?"

"'Kay," John muttered as the Doctor made his way to the door. The door closed. John listened as he heard the Doctor's gangly feet make their way down the stairs and out the door. He sighed with relief. But then the gangly feet quickly made their way back through the door and up the stairs and into the flat.

"I forgot to tell you," the Doctor panted, "About the skull."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"John, language!" the Doctor admonished.

"Sorry," John said guiltily.

"It's ok. It's understandable with all you're going through. The skull. Sherlock's skull."

"Oh, you mean Skully? The skull Sherlock keeps?" John picked up the skull from the mantle place. "What about it?"

"Yes, it is Sherlock's skull, but it is also Sherlock's skull."

"What the he-heck does that mean?"

"I gave Sherlock that skull. I gave him his own skull. I eventually go back to Zandersonia and got the skull. It was deserted by the time I got there. The Daleks and Anderson had totally wiped each other out. I have no idea how. Well, I have some I ideas…"

"Doctor! The skull! Tell me more about the skull!"

"Ok, ok. Touchy, touchy. So I went back and got it, then gave it to Sherlock in his past, when he was younger, so then you could have something to remember him by when he died. I also left him with a note he had to keep sealed to give me the next time I saw him, which was actually the first time I saw him. That's how I know all of this, I wrote it all down in the letter! Ha-ha, I am so fantastic! So that skull there is William Sherlock Scott Holmes' skull. I will now take my leave and leave you two to be reacquainted." Once again the Doctor made his way downstairs and out the door, this time accompanied by the whooshing and humming of the TARDIS.

John just sat in his chair, now stroking the top of the skull. He took a deep gulp of breath. "I'm sorry, Sherlock," he said to the skull, bawling his eyes out, "But I- I can't live without you. I can't. You were everything to me. I lost you once, but now I have lost you for good. And I can't live with the thought of that." John took his gun out of his pocket and held it up to his head. "Now I can be with you again. We can be together forever." He pulled the trigger, saying his last words with his dying breath. "I love you, Sherlock Holmes." And then he crumpled to the ground, blood and brains splattering everywhere. The skull, Sherlock's skull, shattered into many tiny pieces.

_~o~ A few days later ~o~_

"John? John, I'm back!" the Doctor shouted as he ran up the stairs. He opened the door to the flat. "John?" When he stepped through the doorway, he gasped. "No. No, no, no! John! Why did you do this? Why?" The Doctor sobbed and sobbed inconsolably.

Another pair of feet made their way up the stairs. Strong, sure, and agile feet. The man entered the flat and put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, hardly believing his eyes. His beautiful grey eyes turned stormy and dark as his tears started to fall. "I can't believe that he would do that…"

The Doctor shushed him. "I know. But he did what he thought was right…. And that is all that matters."

_~o~ The End ~o~_

**Yes, I am well aware that I am evil for ending the story like that, but I do have to keep you thinking, don't I? Like, who is the mystery man? Why is he crying? Is this a Johnlock or not? I really want to know the answer to that last question. Please review and tell me what you thought of the story! This is my first full-length complete story! So happy now!**


End file.
